


别扭

by Kanjani4ever



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Snow Man (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanjani4ever/pseuds/Kanjani4ever
Summary: *吐花症*OOC⚠*年度狗血大戏*双暗恋*时间线死了（dbq
Relationships: Iwamoto Hikaru/Fukazawa Tatsuya
Kudos: 13





	别扭

**Author's Note:**

> 昨天在P上面看到yhm写吐花症觉得爽，想到自己好像从来没写过这种该死的甜美狗血剧情。和姐妹都很想看Fukka吐花，今天可是特意在Google翻了一个小时的日版花语大全。  
> 榅桲(wēn po)，可以自己去网上找下图片，蔷薇科长得挺好看的。  
> 日文- 花梨（カリン）の花言葉は「豊麗」「唯一の恋」  
> 中文的花语是诱惑，花箴言：遇事切勿急进，三思而后行是保护自己的良策。
> 
> *再次感谢wb所有来捧场的小可爱们，啾咪♥

Fukka Side 

说实话挺意外的。

从上个星期开始深泽辰哉就觉得嗓子里不太舒服，总是想咳嗽，刚开始的时候并没有太在意，可能是排练太累了，可能是话讲太多了，干这一行的喉咙负担本来就大一些，只当是普通的老毛病吃了几天的润喉糖也不见好，反而好像还更严重了，连身边的门把都过来问候他怎么嗓子有点哑哑的，叮嘱他要喝温水好好休息。本来跟经纪人商量好了找一天行程不这么满的时候还是去医院看看吧，看来现在也是没有必要了... 深泽辰哉盯着洗手台上那几朵娇嫩的花苞，几片浅粉色的花瓣散开在被灯照得惨白的瓷砖上竟然有些刺眼，喉咙里还是痒痒的。这算什么，老天对自己内心深处禁忌的躁动的贪恋的惩罚吗？这段在现实中无法开花结果的爱恋，最终在自己的身体里开花了。深泽辰哉撑着洗手台发了好一会儿呆，最终拿起手机给经纪人发短信让他取消掉医生的预约。

吐花症无药可医，是心病。据说得了吐花症的人最终会因得不到心上人的爱情而死去，只有和心上人两情相悦才能治好，发病的原因至今不明。并不是所有心有所恋的人都会得这个病，只能说是命。为了保险起见深泽辰哉上网查了一下，结果反馈得到的结果大相径庭，根据情况的不同每个人恶化的程度和时间都不一样。 如果是这样的话果然还是要先跟经纪人说一声才行呢，不然如果自己突然不在了对团和其他门把都很不公平啊。想到这里他突然很想哭，为什么是自己，觉得又委屈又不甘心... 即使这么不甘心，也还是不想不愿意去捅破最后那层纸。最终等到情绪都发泄完了平静下来之后，认认真真的给经纪人发了邮件。经纪人很快就直接打电话过来了，两个人最终达成共识，这件事不能让第三个人知道，从明天起他的经纪人不会再轮换了。深泽辰哉很感谢经纪人的照顾，也感谢他没有追问那个人是谁，这样最好。

就这样又过了两个月，恶化的情况算不上太坏，除了每天早晚吐出来的花瓣越来越多之外，在外面的时候大多数时间他都忍得住，实在不行就去厕所躲一会儿。成员起先怀疑过，怎么咳嗽一直不好，不能总是这样拖着，后来也多亏了经纪人的帮忙才让他们打消了疑虑。好在最近大家都挺忙，排练也很累了，私下聚会的场合少了，不然他要是一直推辞又会多出很多事端。只可惜那个人还是注意到了。“Fukka最近在躲着我吗？” 岩本照突然问道，休息室里只有他们两个人。“嗯？没有啊... 照怎么会这样觉得呢？” 糟了，好想咳嗽，深泽辰哉假装很随意的站起身来去拿了杯水。

“但是Fukka最近一直拒绝和我一起吃饭...” 岩本照皱褶眉头看着他，盯得他心里发虚。

"不是啦，只是刚好和前辈约好了没办法啦！" 深泽辰哉端起杯子喝水，顺便挡住自己的脸，希望岩本照没从他脸上看出什么破绽。

“是这样吗？..嗯，那确实是没办法推辞呢...”

“嗯嗯，照你不要想太多啦，最近排练这么幸苦你也要注意休息...” 深泽辰哉试图岔开这个话题。

“Fukka啊，如果有什么事情都可以跟我讲哦...”

“....欸？”

“我是真的把Fukka视为很重要的存在，所以，希望Fukka也可以多依赖我...” 岩本照突然很认真的说道，眼睛直勾勾地和他对视。

“嗯... 我会的，谢谢~照真的很可靠呢！哟！不愧是队长~！” 

不可能的，一辈子也不要让你知道。深泽辰哉假装被水呛到，捂着嘴把手里拽紧的花瓣丢进了垃圾桶里。

从那天起，他的病变得更重了。咳嗽的频率变得更加频繁，有的时候他已经没有办法顾及在场的其他人，只能唐突的逃离现场。咳出来的花瓣也不再是清新的花香，慢慢混合了一股血腥味，还缠着血丝，他知道再往后血会越来越多，总有一天血腥味会压过花香，然后自己会死掉。死在鲜血和花瓣里这样想想画面还挺浪漫的呢，这几个月过来深泽辰哉已经逐渐学会了自我安慰。经纪人问他要不要干脆休息算了，细心的人都已经开始起疑心了，这样下去迟早会被发现的。可是他不想这么早离开，他还想多和他们在一起，再走得远一点，再多看两眼那个人在舞台上闪闪发光的身影... 最终经纪人还是妥协了，毕竟他的这种情况真的让人很难拒绝，只好对大家宣称是季节性的气管炎，大家虽然担心但还是选择相信了这个比较合理的理由，吐槽他怎么这么不小心芸芸的... 只有跟岩本照的关系更微妙了，从他的眼神就可以看得出来，那个人在责备他没有照顾好自己，在埋怨自己没有对他说自己没有亲口告诉他‘气管炎’的事情。另一方面就连自己都觉得躲他躲得有点太刻意了，可是每次只要跟他有过多的交流，或者是比较亲密的接触，自己的咳嗽就会变得更加难以控制。甚至不敢和他两个人单独待在休息室，怕他会直白的质问，怕他过于关切的眼神，怕自己控制不住会想去捅破那层纸... 

就这样又过了一段时间，深泽辰哉渐渐习惯麻木的看着马桶里鲜红的水上浮着的那些花瓣，面无表情的冲了水，推开隔间的门走出来看到卫生间里多了一个人。宮舘涼太看到他并没有马上说话，只是用手指了指自己的嘴角，深泽辰哉看到镜子里自己的嘴角上还染着鲜红的血迹，赶紧低头用水冲了好几遍把嘴唇都搓红了，确定没有残留的血迹才罢手。犹豫的转过身，只见宮舘涼太摊开了手心，里面是一朵已经干掉了的榅桲。

“我几个星期前在休息室的垃圾桶里看到的，后来断断续续会出现...”

“舘様... 都知道了吗？”

“嗯，大概猜到了。毕竟现在不是榅桲的季节，更何况在这里并不常见呢。而且Fukka你的脸色...”

“这样啊，原来叫榅桲... 我都不知道呢~ 不愧是舘様~” 深泽辰哉打断了他想继续往下说的话试图让这场谈话显得轻松一点，如果宮舘涼太能就此结束这个谈话就更好了。

“Fukka打算怎么办？还不告诉他吗？”

“谁？”

“是照吧。” 肯定句，见深泽辰哉不说话宮舘涼太继续说道，“Fukka现在已经到四期了吧？刚才的血迹... 不打算跟照说吗？他很担心你，你知道的。”

“嗯，也请舘様不要告诉第二个人了，拜托！” 

“我明白了，但是Fukka还是再好好想想吧。毕竟这关系到Fukka的生死...”

“... 谢谢。”

晚上回到家之后，深泽辰哉脑海里还是白天宮舘涼太对他说的话，“你知道吗？榅桲的花语是- 唯一的爱。”，唯一的爱吗，也太沉重了，无论是对自己还是对岩本照而言... 枕边的手机震个不停，全部都是来自岩本照的短信，问他吃过饭没，有没有按时吃药，咳嗽好点了吗.... 深泽辰哉一条一条认真的看着，一条一条认真的回复了，尽量还是用从前那种轻松的语气，告诉他自己觉得好多了，告诉他不要想太多。实际上对于现在的深泽辰哉来说别说是每天的排练和满是特技的舞蹈，就连每天早上起床都会让他满身虚汗。最近花瓣里参杂的血颜色也越来越深了，以及快五期了吧，自己也差不多该听经纪人的话在家休息了... 可是第二天起床的时候无论如何都还是想再撑久一点，想要再和大家一起待久一点，看着镜子里自己惨白的脸色只好拿起有颜色的唇膏在嘴唇上胡乱的涂抹了一下，让自己看起来有点血色。但很快的，不到一个星期深泽辰哉每况愈下的身体状况最终还是让无法再支撑更多的活动了，只好跟经纪人表示自己从今开始会在家休息。经纪人那边也早就在心中预演过无数次，镇定的走进休息室告诉大家深泽因为身体原因会从排练中退出，全部人的反应都在预料之中，甚至面对岩本照强势的质问，也只是平静的告诉他，既然深泽辰哉本人并不愿透露，那作为病人的个人隐私，其他人也无权透露。最后不想再面对房间里过于沉重的空气，逃出了休息室。

* * *

Hikaru Side

经纪人进来宣布深泽辰哉因为身体原因从今天开始将退出排练的时候岩本照一点都不惊讶，只有愤怒，他知道那个人一直在骗自己，但是却不敢逼问。根本就不是什么气管炎，想要继续追问却被身边的门把拦了下来，经纪人没有错，他也只是按照深泽的意思传达。可是他气的是，原来在深泽眼里他们，他，都只是其他人而已吗？自己在深泽的心里难道没有一点与别人不同吗？岩本从几个月前注意到深泽辰哉不对劲，不动声色的拒绝掉了大家的邀约，脸色越来越苍白，排练的时候喘气的声音很大还出了很多汗，身边的经纪人也没有再轮换过一直都是同一个人，渐渐回避和自己过多的交集... 也不是没有尝试过去交流，可是那个人总是装作一切如常的样子打断他想说的一切，好多次看着他冲出休息室的咳嗽的背影都很想追上去，但是被舘様劝住了，那个人和深泽交谈完回来也只是对自己摇摇头，他说等到Fukka想说的时候自然会告诉大家吧，可是最终等来的确是这个....

接下来的排练深泽辰哉再也没有出现过，大家每天都会向经纪人询问他的状况，每次经纪人都说的含糊不清，只知道深泽辰哉并没有去医院，而是一直在家里休息。好几次在休息的时候大家都跟经纪人提议应该让深泽去医院，除了经纪人之外舘様的态度也非常暧昧。岩本照觉得那天的谈话他一定知道了什么，却瞒着大家。趁着休息室里只有自己和舘様两个人的时候，岩本照向他发起邀约，问他晚上有没有空一起吃个饭，宮舘涼太静静的看了他一会儿最终答应了，也让岩本照松了一口气... 

“照くん想问关于Fukka的事情吧？”两个人刚点完菜宮舘涼太就率先发话了，他很清楚岩本照约他吃饭的意图。老实讲事情发展到这个局面宮舘涼太觉得有点惊讶，他以为那天自己已经说动了深泽辰哉，而岩本照的态度也相当明确，他很在意深泽辰哉，两个人在彼此心中都是特别的存在，他的提案并不是完全的冒险，相反非常值得一试。

“舘様果然知道...!” 岩本照露出了像抓住了救命稻草一样的表情。

“嗯，确实。但，我答应过Fukka不会告诉第二个人。” 

“....!!” 在听到了宮舘涼太的回答后，岩本照的神情又瞬间暗了下去。

“不过，照くん为什么不自己问Fukka呢？” 他虽然答应了深泽辰哉不会告诉别人，但是如果是岩本照自己发现的话自己也不算失约了。

“我有给Fukka发信息，刚开始他会回，可是这两天都是已读。打电话也不接...” 

“照くん有没有想过当面问？”

“去Fukka家？”

“嗯。”

“但是...” 岩本照还在犹豫，他并不像宮舘涼太，虽然知道现在的深泽辰哉病的很重，却不知道他正在慢慢的走向死亡...

“我们可以和经纪人一起去看他。”

“可是经纪人不是拒绝了吗？” 早些的时候大家商量着一起去探望深泽，但是被经纪人一票否决说深泽现在需要休息，让他们不要去打扰他。

“那就悄悄的跟着他去，照くん想知道Fukka到底怎么样了不是吗？” 宮舘涼太自认为在劝说人这方面还是挺有能耐的。

第二天岩本照就跟着经纪人前后脚的离开了排练场。为了不被发现，岩本照直接打车到了深泽辰哉的公寓楼下等着经纪人来，再等他先上了楼自己再悄悄跟上去。谁知道出了电梯一拐弯差点和经纪人撞了个正着，岩本照本以为经纪人应该进屋了，昨天舘様明明告诉他经纪人有Fukka家的钥匙，可这会儿经纪人正在一边敲门一边喊着Fukka的名字，看来是敲了有一会儿了，不知道为什么岩本照有种不祥的预感。看见经纪人终于掏出了钥匙准备开门，岩本照迫不及待的立刻冲了出来，在经纪人反应过来之前抢过了他手里的钥匙开了门，这时经纪人才反应过来拉着他的衣服想让他出去。屋子里很安静几乎感觉不到人的气息，空气里弥漫着一股花香还夹杂着血腥味，岩本照不顾经纪人的阻拦在玄关大喊了两声见没人应就往房间里冲，正正的看见了倒在卫生间门口的深泽辰哉。他上半身倒在了卫生间的瓷砖上，人已经没有了意识一只手还维持着捂着嘴咳嗽的姿势，地板上是一大摊深色的血，里面混着大片大片粉色的花瓣和花朵，他认得，昨晚舘様跟他说-这种花叫榅桲，在日本不常见到，花语是-唯一的爱-

跟过来的经纪人也被眼前的景象吓得有些呆住了，愣愣的看着岩本照把人扶起来探了一下深泽的鼻下还有微弱的气息，转过头的时候岩本照用低哑的声音让他叫救护车...

“岩本くん，没用的... 深澤さん是吐花症，就算去医院也没有用的...” 已经没有必要隐瞒了，满地的血迹和花瓣让人已经一目了然了。

岩本照把地上的人抱了起来，经纪人本来想帮忙但是被反客为主的岩本照红着眼睛赶去了客厅，他独自将深泽辰哉抱回了房间帮他换了干净的衣服，又用湿毛巾小心翼翼地擦干净身上他的血迹，经纪人全程只能尴尬的在客厅转悠，想要看看房间里怎么样了却被无情的关在门外，只好去将卫生间那摊血迹打扫干净。岩本照一边帮昏迷的深泽辰哉盖好被子，眼泪不争气的就掉了下来，他终于知道为什么昨晚舘様会劝说自己来找深泽辰哉了，原来他早就知道深泽辰哉是吐花症，为什么自己没能早点发现，可恶！可是自己知道了又能怎么样呢，他不知道深泽辰哉喜欢的人是谁，是谁让他这么痛苦。岩本照觉得自己现在痛苦到仿佛也得了吐花症，深泽辰哉惨白的脸几乎要跟卫生间里的白瓷砖融为一体，自己抱起他的时候他那么轻，好像马上就要飘走了一样，自己从前怎么可以这么自私只在乎自己有多喜欢深泽辰哉，却从来不知道深泽辰哉心里喜欢谁，喜欢得这么深将他折磨到奄奄一息。岩本照默默的下定决心一会等深泽辰哉醒来一定要问出他喜欢的人是谁，就算那个人在天涯海角也要把他抓到Fukka面前...

也不知道过了多久，深泽辰哉终于悠悠醒来，一睁眼就看到岩本照哭花了的脸，还以为自己还在做梦。岩本照紧紧的握着深泽辰哉的手，想开口说话却又哭了出来，讲了一堆但是深泽一句也没听清楚。本来深泽想让岩本照出去的，不想让他看到自己这个样子，害怕他会追问下去自己不知道怎么面对，可是看到岩本照哭得上气不接下气的又心软的一塌糊涂，只好伸出没有被握着的那只手帮他擦掉脸上的泪水，假装平静的问道，“照... 都知道了？”

“嗯！” 岩本照用力的点了点头，“对不起！没有注意到Fukka....”

“没有什么对不起的，这不是... 不是照的错。” 深泽辰哉打断了他。

“Fukka...” 岩本照稍微冷静了一些，虽然还在哽咽，“那个人，是谁？”

“和照没有关系吧...” 深泽把头扭到一边不再看着岩本照。

“可是...Fukka... Fukka刚才... 你快.. 不行了吧？！” 岩本照的声音再度带着浓浓的哭腔，“为什么不告诉那个人？！Fukka的话一定可以的！这个世界上不喜欢Fukka的人根本不存在啊！为什么Fukka不肯试一下呢？！” 

回答岩本照的是深泽辰哉又一阵抑制不住的咳嗽声，一声声就像有人拿刀割在自己心上。又有深色的血从那个人的指缝中间渗出来，岩本照急忙把人扶起来，用刚才的毛巾帮他捂住那些血和花瓣，无济于事的轻拍着他的后背，希望能让他好受一点。

“...Fukka喜欢的人... 要是我就好了...” 岩本照小声哽咽着说道。

“....？” 深泽辰哉抬头望向岩本照。

“...我不行吗？” 岩本照认真的双手捧着深泽的脸问道，有一瞬间他很确定他看见了深泽眼睛里闪过了一道光，下一秒岩本照义无反顾的吻了下去。“我喜欢Fukka，不对，是爱... 我爱Fukka。”

深泽辰哉的咳嗽止住了。

他仰头呆呆地望着岩本照，“照，再说一次...”

“我爱你，Fukka。” 岩本照又说了一遍，“我爱你... Fukka！你不咳嗽了！！”

两个人又紧紧的吻在了一起， 岩本照正要压住深泽辰哉的时候突然想起了一件很重要的事情，他红着脸放开了深泽辰哉，柔声说‘等我一下’，然后转身把头探出了房门。

“那个...” 外面的经纪人听到岩本照的声音立刻从凳子上跳了起来，“不好意思，你可以先回去了...” 在经纪人一脸茫然的时候，岩本照又加了一句：“Fukka已经不咳嗽了。お疲れ様でした。”，经纪人立刻了然于心的拎着包溜了....

太好了... 太好了！Fukka喜欢的原来是我，谢谢你 Fukka，我爱你♥


End file.
